Enternally Yours
by NaruSasu422
Summary: It has been 500 years since I have to watch the love of my life die. I will not watch it happen again. VAMPS SasuXNaru AU/AR, Death, Language, M/M, MC, VS, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

___Title: Eternally Yours_

Disclaimer: Yay My first story on Fanfiction,net Sorry guys but this story is unbeta'd .Alas I do own Naruto I just loan them! :P Kishi: There's that thief get him! Ooh Got to Go guys! But I own them I swear! Jk I don't really if I did there be more Yaoi scences.

Prolugue

October, 19,1412

_**Vampirism is a blessing as well as our curse. We are blessed with phenomenal strength, senses and immortality, but we are also cursed with this unquenchable thirst for blood, with being forsaken by the god we once worshiped we are now forbidden to step foot on holy land, and for those who are not pure bloods we never the warmth of the sun on their skin. We are looked upon as monsters, demons, and devils by the people of this land, because they fear what they don't understand it has now gotten to the point where we are hunted like wild animals. My people are now fearful for our numbers are dwindling down. Not only that but I am also fearful for my kind. That is until we received what seemed like a beacon of life "the prophecy". "**__**One misbegotten of amatory foe shall be snared into the domain of darkness, upon the night of the blood moon must reconcile with his malevolent legacy through amative devotion to the one masked in shadows, and on lead his dark kindred pure of heart into the domain of light and deliver the wicked into eternal repose."**__**Most of my kind were overjoyed at this even if they knew it would never come true. Absurded they would say a Vampire and a human. Preposterous! Then there were some of kind who fear the prophecy. They are the ones who embrace the curse and treat it as a rite of passage. Orichimaru is the one who leads this wild ideas such as taking over the human race. I cannot prove it but I know my advisor plans to overthrow me. I know he is up to no good. I, myself didn't belive in the prophecy that is until I met him, Minato Namasaki. He was the priest of a village near where we stayed. I fell in love with him at first sight. As did he. Only later did I realize the prophecy was true. When I Kyuubi, Queen of all vampires, I gave birth to a child not just any child but a child of a human. I now fear for my child's life as well as my own. Tonight I will give up my child to his father and his human wife. I know my child will be kept safe there. Only then may he be able to save us all. **_

___Kyuubi closed her diary as she looked at the bundle in arms. "May you live my little Naruto" she said as she headed toward the village._

_March 1432_

_BAM ____ "Give us the Demon Child!" cried the riot as the slammed the log towards the door. "Leave my son alone!" cried the priest as he tried to wiggle out of his chains. "Shut up, Demon lover," said the town's mayor as he walked up to the chained man. "You are a Shame to your fellow town's folk!" "You are not worthy to be our priest YOU… YOU…….. DEMON LOVER!" the mayor said angrily as he punched the priest in the gut and ripped his cross off. "Gah… Ahh" "But he's my son?!" the priest said as glared at all the townsfolk. "Then you shall die with your precious Demon-son" the mayor snapped as he pulled out the gun._

_**Bang**____ Naruto huddled closer to his lover as heard the gunshot followed by his father's curt filled scream. " Sasuke , you have to leave now!" _

__

_"__No Naruto, I won't leave you!" Sasuke said as he embraced his love tighter._

_"__Sasuke, They'll kill you!" Naruto said as he started to sob._

_"__I don't care I won't leave you!" "I can't!"_

"You have to, I won't see another person I love die!" as Naruto sobbed harder. "Please just leave?!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked as his beloved and those eyes those same blue eyes that he fell in love so long ago. He knew in his heart that if he didn't go they would kill him just to hurt his beloved. That would break Naruto. But if he left they would kill his beloved. God if you will answer my prayer. Sasuke hugged his beloved as he looked at him. " I am eternally yours." "I love you Naruto!" Sasuke said as he made his silent prayer. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and as if a whisper "I'll come back to you." He leaned and and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke then let go of his lover as he disappeared into the Shadows of the house he said "I'll find you somehow."

"Goodbye," Naruto whispered as the sound of breaking wood made him turn his head. "Good!" One more hit!" Break down the Door!" the people screamed. Finally the door gave way as they barged in. "There's the Demon Child!" "Get him" they screamed. As the people began to beat Naruto a voice stopped them and all was still.

"Hello Naru-chan." Said a man whose voice was as cold as ice.

"Itachi?" asked Naruto as the stranger walked into the light.

"O I'm so glad you remembered me." "It seems though my brother has left you to fend yourself." "So much for love." Itachi cackled. As he flowed across the room. He wore a black vest along with white sleeves, a pair of black buckled boats with dark pants and a black coat.

"At least your brother can feel emotion you heartless scum." Naruto spat as he glared at the man.

"You humans are the scum I mean look all it took was a couple words and now the entire town is against you. They even killed your priest or should I say your father." Itachi smirked.

"You just controlled them because you're a coward, you fear me just as much as they do. Admit Itachi your afraid to kill me!" Naruto said as he glared at cold man before him.

Itachi's eyes grew red as he grabbed Naruto throat. "You think so. You think I'm really scared." Itachi glared as he choked the life out of Naruto.

Sasuke stood there in the shadows as he saw his brother but something was wrong he couldn't move he couldn't speak just watch as his love gasping for air.

"Do you know why everyone fears you?" "It's because your despicable hybrid. No one loves you, and No one ever will." Spat Itachi as he tightens his grip.

Naruto gasped as he said, "Sasuke does and ……always will. Unlike you…. You loveless soul.

"O I'm feeling something it's ….it's ….o it's only indigestion from your father's blood."

"You……"before Naruto utter another there was a snap. Itachi crushed his neck and let the lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke screamed running to lover's lifeless body. "Naruto!" Sasuke sobbed as he held the body close to him.

"You were actually able to break my spell." Itachi smirked as watch his pitiful brother.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sasuke screamed in rage as lunged himself at Itachi only to be slammed back into the wall.

"Still so weak, Itachi said with a smirk "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough." Itachi said as he raised his hand for the final blow.

"There's no need for that now Itachi is there?" as a snake liked man walked through the door radiating off an evil aura. He was dressed in royal purples robes.

"Orichimaru-sama?" Itachi said as he let go of Sasuke and bowed to his lord.

"Sasuke, hissed the lord, why didn't you follow orders? I sent you after this boy to kill him not to love him." "What do you have to say for yourself?"Orichimaru hissed at the Traitor.

Sasuke looked away from the man only thinking of Naruto. Itachi then punched him cause him to fall on the ground. "Lord Orichimaru asks you a question, You answer!" Itachi sneered. "I should just kill you!"

"Enough Itachi that's what he wants," Orichimaru said as he stepped closer to Sasuke and whispered, "You think if you'll die you'll meet him again don't you? You'll never see him again even if by chance if he's reincarnated, I'll make sure of it! Shh, don't worry I'm not going to kill you I want you to live knowing that you're the reason he's dead."

Orichimaru leaned forward and placed his hand on Sasuke's Chest and whisper a chant. Sasuke screamed as fell unconscious to the floor. "Time to go Itachi."

"But Sir, What about him?" Itachi said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Leave him. We're going." Orichimaru said.

"As you wish, my lord." Itachi said as he followed.

When the people awoke they found the priest and his son laying next to each other dead.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Orichimaru, What did you to Sasuke?" Itachi asked when they reached the castle.

"Why are you worried about little brother?" sneered Orichimaru.

"No, of course not." Replied Itachi.

"Hn, I placed the Curse of Manda on him."

Well thats the end of the prologue hope you enjoyed it. Leave lots of reviews. :) Jane


	2. Chapter 2

___Title: Eternally Yours_

Disclaimer: Alas I do Naruto I just loan them! :P Kishi: There's that thief get him! Ooh Got to Go guys! But I own them I swear! Jk I don't really if I did there be more _ Yaoi sconces._

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Lifes been a bitch. But I hope you enjoy Chapter 1. Sorry it's Unbeta'd.

Chapter 1: Alone?

**_February 1668_**

_Sasuke's POV _

_It's been over 200 years since I lost my dear beloved. I remember waking up after Orichimaru and Itachi left. I can sense the people's mind start to stir as I get up. I unchain the lifeless body of the priest as I lay him next to my beloved. I believe this is how he would want to be remembered. I kiss him gently on the forehead as I whisper goodbye and disappear into the darkness. For the last 200 years I have been on the run from the Atasuki, the new clan of vampires Orichimaru has made and the human race. I am always blamed for killing the townsfolk of the village I stay in, but that is not true I have not fed on human once since I met my love and refuse to do so. I only feed on animal's blood and will continue to do so till I die. But I don't care if I'm being chased; I am not concerned with them. My only concern is finding my beloved again. Alas it has been close to 250 years and there is still no sign of him. Maybe it is as Orichimaru said I will never find him. My only confident and friend is Neji Hyuga, a vampire and a former Akatsuki member like myself, but is blessed with a warlocks gift, He believes I am a fool searching for my love and I should just forget about him. But I can't my soul won't let me. Neji says I should attend a masked ball with him tonight and get out of this dusty, old castle we call our home. Should I go? I wonder. _

_Later that night I find myself standing at the entrance of the masquerade ball. _

"_How did I end up here with you?" I asked Neji as we headed up the stairs. "So we could get you out of that stuff old castle." Neji replied. "Besides it's a perfect nite." Neji said as he looked up. I followed his gaze as looked up at the site above me. It was the full moon. "An you know that means" Neji said with a smile as we entered the ball room. I smile back knowing what he means. (End of Pov)_

It is a very elegant ballroom as I take notice the gold chandeliers hanging abvo. There were so many humans around. The smell of their blood was so invigorating, so inviting but I know have self control. As I walk though the room as it seems like all the girls want to dance with me as I turn them down one by one. They repulse me these women their like leeches. I walk to get myself some red wine to escape these leeches who want to cling to me as if I was god. I stare at what I see. It can't be I begin to unconsciously walk towards the figure in my sight. Bypassing all the women who to cling to me, I stand behind this figure of beauty. "Naruto?". The figure turn around and I was able to get a better look. What stood in front was a woman of 16 yrs, with long burgundy with a big bodice, she had a tan face with long wavy blonde hair but what I saw next convinced me this was my beloved was her eyes they were the deep blue of the ocean itself, under the eyes were three little faint scars on either side of the cheek. It was the mark of her highness Kyuubi. "Excuse me sir" the girl said as she turned to me. "Naruto your alive!" as I wrapped my arms around her holding for dear life. "I'm sorry sir, but I think your confused?." She said as she pushed me away. "I'm not this Naruto of who you speak of." She said blushing. I was flabbergasted this was my Naruto! "Naruto don't you remember me?" I said as took hold of her and shook her violently. "No, sir I'm sorry now let me go!" she begged. "Sir unhand the princess this is not the person of who you speak this is Princess Mira.1 the guard said as he separated us. "Naruto!" Sasuke tried to scream, but nothing came instead he fell to the ground groaning in agony. "Ahh gh". Sasuke couldn't even think straight he was in so much pain it felt like his insides were being burned to ash and his blood was being evaporated into air. He groaned in agony as he spammed. "Sir, Sir are you alright?" Mira called as she went to the man's side. Though all the commotion Neji spotted his friend on the ground, Neji ran though the crowd. "Sasuke, Sasuke, What happened?" Neji asked as he searched until he came to her face. He eyes turned wide as he turned back to his comrade as he noticed the mark on Sasuke's neck. He lift his comrade and headed to the door. "Will he be ok?" Mira asked with her pleading eyes. "I don't know." Neji said softly as he looked at the girl one last time. He shook his head and then vanished through the door.

Sasuke felt deep into unconsciousness as he felt himself being lifted up. He began to dream still having Naruto on the mind from Mira. He remembered the first time he met Naruto. It was the spring of 1417, Naruto was playing in field of flowers. He looked so cute Sasuke remembered as he hid behind a tree waiting for the opportune moment for his attack. He did not understand why Lord Orichimaru was so afraid of a five year old, but an order was an order so he crept up closer on the boy. "Why don't you come out from hiding?" Little Naruto asked as he picked some forget-me-not and apple blossom flowers.2 Sasuke was shocked not in his 200 years of living has any human been able to sense him or any vampire. Now he understood this boy was special. He was about to pounce on the boy and kill him when Naruto turned around with his hand held out. "Wanna play with me?" Naruto said smiling hold out the flowers to the boy. "You can have these." Naruto said holding out the gift. Sasuke was in least to say shocked no one even his human life have gave him a gift. He took his hand out and and accepted the gift. "Thank you." Sasuke said and at that moment he knew he would stay with this boy for all time.

"Sasuke?" "Sasuke?" Sasuke stirred as he felt his dream slip away. He opened his eyes to see Neji standing over him with worry over his face. "What Happened?" Sasuke asked as he tried to sit up. "I thought I died." "I thought you did!" Neji said as he looked over his comrade. "I thought u said Orichimaru only knocked you out. "He did." Sasuke said as looked at Neji. "that's not all he did." Neji said as he held up a mirror to his friend. Sasuke looked at his neck part of it was black with a three little dots in the middle. "What's that?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his neck. "The Curse of Manda!" Neji said in a monotone voice. "What are you talking about Neji?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Manda is the guardian of the underworld and hell itself, he is the right hand man to the devil. " There is a incantation which allows Vampires to summon him for One and only One favor but for a hefty price. There was only one Vampire ever known to summon him without paying the price, she was Kyuubi the queen. Most vampires have not ever attempted to summon afraid that they would lose control. The curse itself is when Manda sends evil spirits to destroy the person from the inside out. The three dots mark where the sprits have posses your body. No one has ever lived after the curse has taken his toll." Neji said while starring at his comrade. Sasuke looked down at his feet "How long do I have?" Sasuke asked bitterly. "It depends what triggered it. Where were you when it started?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked away remembering Naruto. "You saw her didn't you? Naruto's Reincarnation?" Neji asked looking out the window. "Yes I saw him." "Orichimaru must really wanted you to suffer by keeping you away from Naruto if he was willing to summon Manda's Power." Neji said. Sasuke remembered what Orichimaru said when he killed Naruto **_"You think if you'll die you'll meet him again don't you? You'll never see him again even if by chance if he's reincarnated, I'll make sure of it! Shh, don't worry I'm not going to kill you I want you to live knowing that you're the reason he's dead."_** . Sasuke shuttered at the memory. "Sasuke you need to give on him he will get you killed if you don't." "I can't!"Sasuke screamed. "It's killing you it's already started!" "I don't care he's alive again he's back I won't forget him! I Love him!" Sasuke yelled. "I know." Neji sighed in defeat he of all people knew how much Sasuke loved Naruto. "But why, why would he keep me from Naruto? It couldn't be just to hurt me there must be a reason." Sasuke said bitterly. "I don't know, but something else that's bothering me." Neji said thinking. "What?" Sasuke said curiously. "What did he give up?" Neji asked. At that moment Sasuke knew there was more to this than they realized.

1 Mira means leaving with great sadness and so is Naruto

2 Forget-me-nots symbolize remeberance and Apple blossoms symbolize a Promise.

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 leave lots of reviews Jane I promise to update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suffering

March 30, 1836

Sasuke waited as he normally did outside the doctor office of a certain blonde. It had been close to 150 years since the night he had seen Naruto's reincarnation, Mira. He finally had a purpose with his life. He would watch the blonde and make sure no harm would come to his beloved Naruto. The only problem with that though was he couldn't be seen, scared that if the blonde saw him he would lose control and touch his beloved only to be in pain. That pain was nothing of what he had to endure these 150 years watching his love grow only not to make his presence known, watching him love another and grow old and sit there trying to not interfere. There had been many times he had considered suicide but instead he decided to live on even if met only seeing his beloved. So here he was watching his beloved packing up to return to his lovely "family". Sasuke snorted at the bitter thought. _What family? What has that woman done that he couldn't do? Ok so she popped out a couple kids. So What?! I could do so much more for him if it wasn't for this stupid curse!_ Sasuke was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts as he heard something fall. He turned his head towards the blonde. Naruto was coughing as he began to hold his chest. After he regained his posture, he picked up his stuff as he walked out of the office towards his home. Sasuke eyes widened as he watched his love whistle a happy a tune not knowing the angel of death was glooming over him. He would have to see his love die again.

"Why, Sasuke shouted, He's barely even 35 yet?" Sasuke growled. Neji continued to stare out the window it was the same thing every time. "You're lucky he lived to be 32. You know most people in this century don't even live to be that old." Neji said. "Besides he's died how many times now?" Sasuke just sighed as he looked away remembering Mira's death. "_Mira layed on the bed as she suffered tremendous pain. She just like so many people suffered from Black plague. She layed in bed as she had all her knights beside her as they wept. This is one position they could not help her in. The pain was tremendous __as she screamed in agony the one person who the screams hurt the most was Sasuke as he watched from afar."_

"_My love, my beloved!" O how Sasuke wooed over seeing his beloved die once more. Even if it as Neji said the pain of losing his love remained strong. And besides this reincarnation was different it felt so much more like his real long lost love. His healing heart, and how had an interpretable urge to help people. Every night he would go to Naruto's window as his beloved get weaker. Pneumonia is what the humans called it. He didn't understand why the humans couldn't cure this so called Pneumonia. But he knew his love's fate was inedible for the angel of death still lurked over him. It broke Sasuke's heart. But what was even worse was Sasuke had to sit there in the darkness of night hidden from sight and watch as Naruto's children and wife came to tend to the poor doctor. Sakura, Naruto's wife came in every night as she looked over her weak husband. It made Sasuke sick wick with jealousy. Damn fate that woman was were he should be but he was still cursed by Manda and could not bear the pain that close contact with his soul mate brought him. It was only at night when the wife was away that Sasuke would slip into the window and hide in the darkness as he whispered sweet nothings to his beloved careful not to get to close knowing the pain which it brought. _

_Naruto had so ill that he became bedridden. Sakura sat with her husband as he started to slip in and out conciseness. "Naruto, you can't leave me !" "What about the children?!" she sobbed as she began to weep harder. Naruto began to wake as he turned to her. He knew that she had been exhausted from watching him. He knew he was going to die. "Sakura I'm not going to leave you, my dear. I'm only going to a better place to watch over you and the children.." "The children will be fine your a great mother and I know you'll do just fine." "You look so tired why don't you head to bed. "You've been by my bedside for weeks why don't you go and get some sleep. "What about you? I can't just leave!" Sakura says worryingly. "I'll be fine. I am just going to get some rest. I'll be fine don't worry." "You go on now." Sakura was hesitant as she looked into her husband's eyes and kissed him goodnight. " I love you" she said softly as she started to leave. "I love you too dear." Naruto turned himself over as he began to cry silently. He prayed to Kami knowing this would be his last night on this earth._

_Sasuke sat on the branch near his lover's window as he heard Naruto's silent prayer. Sasuke as jealous as he was knew Naruto loved and cared for his family very much. As his lover fell into a peaceful sleep, Sasuke crept inside though the window. He crept beside his bedside. There he saw his beloved up close how long he had dreamed to get this close. O how he yearned to see him again his blonde dirty, hair that sparkled like the sun and the deep ocean blue eyes of his. O how he missed his soft skin and yearned to touch him even though he knew that he shouldn't. Sasuke sat on the foot of Naruto's bed as he began to speak, " Naruto, O Naruto I miss you so much. I'm so sorry I left you die. I tried everything I could maybe if it wasn't for me you still be alive?!" Sasuke quietly sobbed. "This Curse hurts me so much, but I would die one thousand death's if it meant I could be with you again. My only regret is that you must die and I must live. I wish I could have died with you. Maybe then we could have been together in another life." Sasuke sensed Naruto's heart slowing down as he kissed his beloved. "I love you Naruto. I will find you again even if takes another 300 years!" as he left clutching his arm from the pain of Manda. Naruto's heart slowed down to the point where it was about to stop. As Naruto took his last breath he uttered one word, "Sasuke." Unnoticed to Sasuke a part of his mark began to disappear._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto. So please don't sue I promise I'll return Sasuke. lol :P

Sorry its took so long to update guys. Life has been really hectic. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter leave lots of reviews .

Chapter 1: High School

September 1, 2007 Present day.

"Kiba, Wait up!" A blonde hair called as he ran up to catch his friend running to the bus stop. The boy known as Kiba, laughed he had brown shaggy hair with brown eyes. He continually laughed as he watched his friend run to the bus stop. The blonde hair kid flew on the rails as the doors closed behind him. "Late again as usual heh Naruto?" the bus driver said. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he took his seat. The boy known as Naruto had blonde hair blue eyes and three symmetrical whisker marks on each side of his face. "Good one , whiskers Almost late for the first day for school." Kiba snickered. "Shut up Dog breath." Naruto said. "I woke up late!"

"You always wake up late, Naruto. Your almost as Shikamaru over there. Kiba jeered pointing three seats back to the right to the boy sleeping. Naruto and Kiba both began to laugh. Today was to mark their first day of High School.. " So what classes are you taking, Dog boy?" Naruto asked. "Lets see I have Algebra I with Professor Iruka, General Science with Professor Ebisu, French with Kurenai Sensai and History with Professor Asuma."

"Haha." Naruto laughed. " You have all the hard teachers."

"Well what classes do you have, Whiskers?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied dumbfoundly.

"You don't know? How dumb can you be?" Kiba howled.

" Hold on," Naruto said as he fumbling throughout his backpack. "Ah there it is as Naruto pulled out his schedule. "Let's see : English I with Kakashi Hakate, History with Professor Asuma, Ptre Algebra with Professor Iruka, and Chemistry with Professor Anko Mitarashi, Kiba could not hold back his laughter as he howled even louder. "And you say I have the hard teachers, you are so going fail."

"Shut Up." Narutpo said as he punched Kiba in his arm.

"Ouch," Kiba said as he rubbed his arm. "I was only joking beside we at least have one class together." Kiba said.

"Yea that's for sure." Naruto smiled.

Both boys talked about the pranks they would pull for the rest of the bus ride.

Finally the bus arrived at Kohana High. Naruto and Kiba rushed for their lockers to get ready for there first class. " So what do you think this first year will be like, Dog breath?"

"I don't know but did you see all the girls?

"Yea, I know there are so many. I just have this feeling that something is gonna happen this year."

"Yea, Well I got to head to my first class See ya in third period whiskers." Kiba called as he went down the hall.

"I guess I should to my first class too." Naruto thought as he headed to English. Unknowst to Naruto he was being watched by a dark man with red eyes. "Naruto..."

To be Continued............

Next Chapter High School Again?!

So how did you llike it and who is this mysterious figure? betcha you've already guessed Anyways leave lots of wonderful reviews and see ya soon. Jane


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Guys get ready for Chapter 2 in my tragic Love story. I do aplogize that it has been so long and will update sooner from now on. It is all so Unbeta'd so please no flames. I hope you all enjoy thie chapter. Leave lots of nice reviews. Jane. Kenji

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto If i did. There Kakashi would be more perverted :)

Chapter 2 :A Curse or A Blessing?

It is a cold fall night as the Autumn winds blew. A dark-haired figure stands on the ledge of a branch as he stares into the small window. Inside is a boy sleeping comfortable underneath his covers. Unnoticed to him he is being watched by the dark figure. Red eyes scan the room as the pale figure passes though the window. He glides over to the bed as he stares at boy asleep. "Naruto...." the figure whispers as he gently removes the blonde hair from his angels face. The mark on his neck burns with the touch, but he ignores it. This is all he has to live for to be a guardian of the night to his love. " I will see you in the morning my love." Sasuke then moves from the bed towards the window as he love begins to stir. Into the Autumn night he ventures towards the place he now calls home. In the dark part of the town lies the mansion it is old but has the same sweet musty scent. Sasuke enters the window to his room after his nightly adventure.

"Home early I see?" says a pale man as he enters the room he has dark brown hair that flows down to his back. He has a serious face but white eyes that seem to hold so much knowledge and yet know nothing at all. "Still up as always I see, Neji?" Sasuke say as he closes the window.

"Well Someone has to wait up for you, Don't they? What your doing is dangerous? The world is not what it used to be anymore Sasuke."

"I know," Sasuke said as he removed his cloak. "But what would you have me do, Neji? Stay in hiding for the rest of our immortal lives?"

"No, Sasuke But you know as well as I it is not like it was 300 years ago. We are nothing but fairy tales to this human race. Our numbers dwindle. Even if Orochimaru as king of vampires has to obey the rules laid down by the elders of Night Kind. We are no longer the primary race. The Shifters and even the Witches now occupy the night. It is no longer the day of the ancient demons who ruled. We are Outcasts Sasuke from not only are own kind but the world as well. And yet you continue to risk not only your life but Mine as well for this accursed mortal!" Neji roared. Sasuke turned with a glare in his blood red eyes, " And what do you suppose I LIVE FOR THEN?! As you said we are outcast I have no one to live for other than him. How many times do I have to tell you I LOVE HIM!" it was the same argument as always Neji trying to convince Sasuke to give up this mortal who he loved so dearly.

"Sasuke it's killing you! The curse still spreads every time you see that boy. The mark that Sasuke now bore had spread from his neck all the way down the right side of his body. Seriously What do you hope to accomplish?!" Neji looked at Sasuke with worried expression. "I won't live without him Neji I can't you know that. Even if seeing him kills me, I rather die than not see him all. I tried that once. I won't try it again. This is my curse yet it is also my blessing." Sasuke said as he gaze out into the night. Neji looked down. It was true that he knew all to well Sasuke couldn't live without him. "So what's your plan then? I know you've been cooking up some kind of plot to be with him." Sasuke smiled a genuine smile as he went over and gave his friend a pat on the back. "I knew you understand."

"Yea... Yea you need someone to watch your back. So what is it?

"Simple we will take on human lives like so many of our kind have already done."

"Your kidding right? Are you trying to die faster? Did you not hear what I was saying we are wanted by the Akatsuki Orochimaru's most loyal which let me remind you include your brother Itachi. They'll Slaughter us!"

"No they won't not in the Daylight. Not at the risk of exposing our kind to humans. Not even Orochimaru would risk a war with the Shapeshifters and the Witches."

So What we suppose we do, My friend?"

"You and I are going to High School."

So how did you guys enjoy this wonderful but short chapter. hehe I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave many removes with your questions and suggestions. Until Next time Jane Kenji


End file.
